Him and Her
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Lily and Rufus met in the gallery on Gossip Girl's first episode.What if they had extended that meeting a little bit? One-shot.
_Note: So, hello, people. Hi. I hope the amount of stories I'm currently uploading aren't bothering you too much. Just. So. Much. To write about. Anyway, I had already written an epilogue kind of ending for my Rufly story 'Queen of the East'. I decided to go another way with that story, but since I had already written this, I figured I'd rewrite some tiny parts and then post it anyway. Hope you like it! XO._

 _Summary: Lily and Rufus met in the gallery on Gossip Girl's first if they had extended that meeting a little bit? One-shot._

 **Him and Her**

 ** _2007_**

 _There is so much history in the way he looks at her. In they way he says her name. When they are together, there is a current that runs between them; like an electric charge on the verge of erupting into a perfect storm._

 _"I don't love her anymore," he says._

 _And it is in the way he says the word her – that tells me otherwise. – Lang Leav_

Lily walked into the art gallery, slightly nervous. It had been a while since she had seen Rufus, and quite frankly, it had been good that way. Seeing Rufus always stirred up old memories of mini-vans, beers, tattoos and, well, fun. She looked at one of the art pieces on the wall; it was quite fascinating, to be honest. She was startled when she heard an all too familiar voice calling her out.

"Lily! Are you shopping for some more art to match your furniture?"

She ignored his comment as she cut right to the chase, avoiding eye contact as she did. She knew the moment she would lay her eyes on his she'd smile. "Why is my daughter going to one of your concerts?"

"Cause we're awesome." Lily turned around, slightly startled since Rufus was actually right behind her as she said: "With your son?"

Rufus couldn't help but smile as he said: "Dan's got a date with Serena?"

"Hmm." Lily knew she couldn't help smiling; the moment she'd looked at Rufus, the corners of her moth slightly twisted up. That boyish look of him always made her heart skip a beat, she really couldn't deny it.

"Well, our kids were about to meet, it's a small island."

"You're sure it's not some ploy you're using my daughter to get to me? Now that your wife left you?" Lily regretted her stupid comment immediately. Why was she being so mean? She could see Rufus frowning as he said: "How do you know about Alison?"

"Like you said: small island."

A smug look appeared on Rufus' face again, quickly letting go of his serious question mere seconds before as he replied: "Oh, I get it: You hear about Alison, use your daughter as an excuse to start something." Apparently her comment hadn't affected him that much after all. Lily let out an ironic laugh as she replied: "Yeah, in your dreams," loosening her scarf slightly. Jesus, this man was getting her worked up already and she hadn't even been inside for five minutes.

"Well, you are in my dreams, Lily... and one of them particular occurs finding you in the back of a Nine Inch Nails bus with your shoes in your earrings and Trent Reznor... oh, that happened!"

His smug smile made Lily smile. Payback for the wife comment that was. He was so boyish, so very much good looking with his dark hair and his dark eyes and that ugly little necklace that she secretly loved. " No need to rhash details of decades past. So I moved on."

"Yeah, from Chanterlane to Paris until you switched up rock stars for billionaires."

"You think you're so cute. Washed up band, crappy so-called 'art gallery'." Lily didn't mean it; she knew Rufus knew she didn't mean it. And God, he was cute. He did not only think he was cute. He actually was.

"Well… Not all of us have settlements from multiple divorcés to sustain us." He walked away from her and Lily knew it was time to leave. It was getting way too hot in here.

"Just stay out of my life, Rufus," she said as she walked out. She let out a loud sigh the moment she stepped out. How the hell was this man always having such an affect on her? This was insane. Very much insane. How typical for her daughter to fall for a Humphrey man. Apparently, falling for a Humphrey was a family thing. 

* * *

Lily wasn't sure why she had considered it to be a good idea to get back to the art gallery the next day. She found herself in front of it, gathering up the courage to get back in there. Lily checked her hair in the mirror; she wore it loose today, her locks reaching just below her shoulders. She took a deep breath before walking into the gallery. There was no way back now.

She found the gallery to be empty, and wasn't sure where to look now that Rufus wasn't immediately standing in front of her. She looked left and right, realizing Rufus really wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Rufus?" She called out, and she cursed herself for it. It was obvious her voice was shaky, and she knew Rufus could tell perfectly fine. He knew her too well. "Rufus?" She sounded a lot more confident this time, which was quite a relief.

"Twice in two days, to what do I owe this extreme pleasure, Lily?"

He nevertheless startled her when he suddenly stood in front of her, a smug smile on his face. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Yes, this art gallery is so sophisticated and classy, I just couldn't help myself."

Rufus' smile faltered into one that was a bit nicer, a bit more genuine, as he said: "Seriously though, how can I help you? You want to buy something?"

Lily shook her head. "No, actually, I eh, I just wanted to talk to you. About… Something. You've got time?"

Rufus eyed her suspiciously but nodded as he said: "Sure… Come, you want some coffee?"

"Sure." Lily followed Rufus to a coffee corner behind one of the closed doors, having a very good view on his ass as they walked. Yes, that still looked very good. She bit her lip unconsciously, thinking about all the times she'd squeezed that particular part of flesh of him and then scolded herself in her head for thinking like that.

"Double shot Americano?" Rufus looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Hmm. Can't believe you remember…" Rufus chuckled. "Of course." He made them a coffee as Lily said: "You have quite some beautiful paintings in here, Rufus. I eh… I didn't mean what I said yesterday, about you having a crappy so-called art gallery. It's great."

Rufus smiled. "I know you didn't mean it. But thanks. I appreciate it, Lil." Hearing him say Lil sent small shivers down her spine. He was the only one calling her Lil, the only one who had ever called her Lil, and she loved it. He handed her the warm liquid as he said: "But I'm sure that wasn't the reason you came all the way down here."

They stood in front of each other, his face carrying a look that was filled with question and something Lily couldn't quite place. It seemed to be a mixture of joy, a hint of… Desire. But perhaps she was just hoping for that. His eyes were sparkling, and so freaking pretty. "Ehm… Yes, I eh…. You know, Serena had a great time last night." Rufus nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. He could tell Lily was squirming, trying hard to sound confident as she was saying words that were obviously not easy for her.

"I'm sorry, I was being unkind about Serena dating your son. It's just…" Lily looked up for a second, preparing for the words she was about to utter, knowing it could change pretty much everything. "I'm just scared, about her, dating a Humphrey guy."

Rufus couldn't hold back a chuckle as he said: "Come on Lil, he's not going to rob her or anything."

"Rufus… That's not what I mean." Lily looked into his eyes as she quietly said: "It's just that I know how much dating a Humphrey can hurt. Serena's like me. And I'm quite sure your son is just like you. I…. I know how much she'll love him. How much she'll always love him, no matter what. And I know how much it'll hurt her when things go wrong. I don't want her to hurt as much as I've been hurt."

Rufus' eyes went through several stages while listening to Lily. They looked surprised, confused and sweet, and for a moment, Rufus wasn't sure what to say. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Did Lily just tell him she still loved him? He shook his head before he said: "I…. Ehm… I don't know what to say."

Lily felt as if a splash of cold water had been thrown in her face. He was over it. Over her, obviously. She tried to keep her composure as she said: "That's okay. I know your wife is, well, I don't know what is going on with your wife except for her still being your wife. I just… I just wanted you to know that I'm okay, with Dan and Serena, seeing each other. That…. That pretty much was it." She quickly got up as she said: "I think I'll have to go now. Bye, Rufus."

She fled the scene quickly, too quickly for Rufus to even call out for her and tell her to get back to him. He sighed, noticing her coffee on the table, untouched. Lily van der Woodsen. Freakin' Lily van der Woodsen.

Rufus gulped his coffee, shaking his head after doing so. Why was she always getting to him? He had known he'd missed her the moment she had come walking into his gallery the day before. The way they'd picked up their old habits of playing jokes on each other had startled him; they got along so well. Rufus sighed. She had looked good as well. Very good. More then very good, even. He tried shaking Lily and his thoughts of her off of him. He needed to focus on other stuff right now. 

* * *

Lily sat on her couch, a Vogue next to her and a glass of chardonnay on her table. She was surprised when she heard the elevator's beep, telling her someone was coming up to see her on he loft. She really wasn't in the mood for anyone though, and hoped it would just be either Serena or Eric getting home.

"Lil?"

Shit. She recognized that voice. And she really wasn't dressed for that voice. Lily sighed, realizing she was now about to face Rufus in an old pair of jeans, with bare feet and a simple t-shirt. Then again, Rufus probably wouldn't care anyway. She got up from the couch, preparing to face the man as she said: "Rufus, I didn't expect to see you here…"

His grin was big as he walked up to her, a bottle of wine in his hand as he said: "Quite a place you've got here…"

Lily shrugged. "Hmm." She wasn't sure what to say, and was vigorously hoping for him to continue talking.

"I eh, I've been thinking, about what you said this afternoon.." Rufus held up the bottle as he continued: "I think we have some unfinished business to discuss. You've got another glass?"

A small smile appeared on Lily's lips as she made her way over to the kitchen. "Sure…" She grabbed a glass out of one of the upper cabinets and almost dropped it when Rufus was mere inches away from her when she turned around again. He backed her up against the kitchen counter, innocently, as if he was only trying to put the bottle of wine away on the counter as he said: "I'm not trying too give you too much credit here but I have been thinking about what you said… About Serena, dating Dan… And quite frankly, I think it's hard for a Humphrey boy to get over a Van Der Woodsen as well… Just so you know." He winked before grabbing her hand and the bottle of wine he had just put down before leading her to the couch, planning on having an honest, good conversation with the woman that he had never stopped loving.

 ** _So, that little poem in the beginning actually marked the original ending I had written for Queen of the East. I thought it was perfectly fitting for the Lily and Rufus we all met during season one. Turned into this little thingey now instead. Nothing special, but hey, figured I'd post it anyway. The poem is from Lang Leav, who has the most beautiful writings about love ever, if you're interested you should really look them up. XO._**


End file.
